Her Freedom
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: 3 years passed since she left Sasuke.After being grant her freedom by Itachi. How will she react when she see's him? Sasukexoc ItachixOc lemons. Don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

_'3 years have passed since I was freed from being a slave thanks to Itachi-san'_

Celia looked up at Itachi as he drove down the street.

He looked at her and smiled she blushed a bit and turned around in the passenger sit.

"Kyosuke are you okay?"

"Yes momma but me ice cream is melting,"

"It's_ my _ice cream is spilling Kyosuke,"

He cocked his head to the side started to lick the cone clean ignoring his mother's correction.

She smiled and turned back around.

"Um...Itachi where are we going again,"

"To my fathers company...In his will he wanted me to take it over, that's why I told you I quit being a doctor,"

"Ah..I see that's amazing Itachi,"

He patted her head.

"Momma...It's to late,"

Celia turned around and saw the ice cream fell off the cone and onto his lap.

"Kyosuke this is why I said you should have just gotta a cup of ice cream!,"

"Momma I can't lick ice cream out of a bowl memeber?"

"No sweetie they give you a spoon,"

"They give you a spoon to mama?!"

Celia sighed she heard a chuckle.

"I-itachi it's not funny you explain things like this to a kid,"

"That's not why I'm laughing, it's just he may look like Sasuke....but he acts like you,"

Celia smiled and giggled.

"We're here," Itachi said.

Kyosuke looked up in awe.

"It's so big,"

Celia smiled and out of the car and pulled out Kyosuke.

They walked into the building.

"Itachi why are you making me you're assistant anyway?"

"Didn't we promise to stay together?"

She blushed again and looked down smiling.

Itachi kissed his lips gently.

"Eww," Kyosuke groaned.

Celia lauged "You're such a baby Kyosuke,"

"Am not mommie!,"

"Yes you are,"

He pouted and frowned.

"Fine just wait till me get older!"

"Kyosuke it's wait until _I_ get older,"

He ignored here again.

They reached the top of the building and Itachi opened the door they entered an office.

She saw a big window and smiled.

"It's a pretty veiw,"

"Wait until you see it at night,"

Kyosuke escaped from his mothers arms and climbed the couch.

"Kyosuke please be careful,"

He soon started to jump.

"Mommy look!"

Celia sighed and walked towards her hyperactive son.

"Momma me gotta potty,"

"Alright, Itachi where's the bathroom,"

"Down the hall to you're left,"

She nodded her thanks and grabbed Kyosuke's hand.

Kyosuke looked around at all the people moving around.

He felt scared and grabbed his mothers leg.

"Kyosuke don't cling on to me like that we almost fell,"

She looked at him she could tell he was sad.

Celia shook her head and picked up her son.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I wanna go home,"

"We'll go soon okay," She whispered as they entered the bathroom.

Celia grabbed a towel and wet it.

She bend down to wipe his ice cream stain face and clothes.

"Mommie stop it I don't wanna be clean,"

"Well it's not an option now is it,"

"Opsheen?"

"We're not going into that again,"

A woman walked out of one of the stalls.

Celia looked up at the woman her eyes widen and she stood up.

"Sarah?"

The woman turned and looked at Celia.

"Well, well if it isn't that slave girl you finally got a chest I see,"

Celia frowned at the remark.

_'For you're information my breast grew alot more then your's did...bitch'_

"I still didn't get you back for the punch you gave me 2 years back did I?"

"As if you could do anything,"

"I can do anything...now that I married the second son of the Uchiha family,"

Celia's heartbeat quickened.

"Y-you and Sasuke are married now?"

"But of course why do you think I'm here,"

Celia clenched her teeth.

"You're probably just dating some loser man...aww is this little Kyosuke?"

Kyosuke hide behide his mother's leg again.

"He looks just like his father,"

"Daddy is here to?"

"He sure is want to see him,"

"You skank," Celia said under her breath.

Sarah laughed and walked out the bathroom.

"Can we go see daddy? Mama pleeease,"

Celia sighed and nodded slowly.

After they both used the bathroom Celia grabbed Kyosuke's hand s they made there way back.

Itachi sat on the couch waiting.

"Itachi...? Why didn't you tell me Sasuke would be here?"

He flinched.

"You saw him,"

"No but I ran into his wife,"

She frowned at the word.

"Sorry I should have told you,"

"Kyosuke want's to go see him,"

Itachi frowned "I see,"

"I guess I have to take him then,"

Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize it's okay, well I'll take him,"

"He's downstairs it's there annivarsy,"

Celia smiled and left the room.

Itachi put his hand over his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry Celia,"

Celia walked into the party and saw alot of people.

"Mommy I can't wait to see daddy,"

"Uh-huh," she said weakly.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm fine let's just find daddy okay?"

He smiled and looked around carefully.

"Mommy look there's daddy,"

Kyosuke pointed Celia looked up and saw Sasuke talking to some friends.

He looked so different his hair was longer he even got alot more handsome.

Celia slowly walked over as Kyosuke ran up to him.

"Daddy!,"

Sasuke looked down and his eyes full of surprise.

"Kyosuke is that you? You've gotten big,"

He kneeled down next to him an they hugged.

Celia smiled a bit.

"Mommy I found daddy,"Kyosuke shouted.

Sasuke looked up at the woman infront of him.

"Celia is that really you?"

She nodded.

"You look great," He blushed.

Her eyes became dizzy as she fell to the ground her vision became darker and darker.

"Mommy....mommy....ommy....my!"

"Celia!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Celia are you okay?"

_'That's Itachi's voice isn't it?'_

She slowly started to open her eyes.

"Itachi...Ah! Where's Kyosuke?"

"He's with Sasuke just lay down,"

She sat up and saw she was on the couch in his office.

"I-itachi...ow my head hurts...what happened?"

"You passed out when you saw Sasuke,"

"But Kyosuke...He...wanted to see his father I'm sorry,"

She sat up slowly.

"Celia it's not you're fault just sit here I'll go get you something to drink,"

He turned to leave quickly Celia grabbed his sleeve.

"Plase stay with me, I don't want to be alone right now,"

Itachi smiled down at her and she smiled back.

Sarah sighed and finished her make-up she looked at Sasuke and Kyosuke playing through her vanity mirror.

"Sasuke sweetie when are we going to go out and eat?"

"Soon Sarah just hold on, Okay Kyosuke let's try this puzzle okay?"

"I like puzzles dadddy, me and mommy play all the time,"

"Do you know? What else do you like?"

"Ice cream mommy bought me come in the car but I spilled it," He put a peice into he puzzle. "Then she yelled at me for not talking wight,"

"It's right Kyosuke,"

Kyosuke pouted and frowned.

"You and mommy are the same daddy,"

"Huh?"

"You do the same things some times and it's fun,"

He gave Sasuke a big smile.

"Yeah..well you sound like mommy,"

"A girl?"

"No not a girl,"

Kyosuke looked at the know completed puzzle and his smiled dissappeared.

"What's wrong? Are you bored?"

"No, I want to see mommy with daddy again like...the last time,"

Sarah slamed down her brushed and walked into the bedroom.

Sasuke sighed. "Wait right here okay,"

Kyosuke nodded and watched his father leave the room.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong!I hate that bitch who's trying to steal you from me,"

"Don't call her that,"

"What do you want me to call her a ho, slut a slave?"

"Don't you dare call the mother of my child a name other then her own,"

Sarah looked into his eye she could feel his angry rushing through her.

She backed down and covered her face and ran out the room.

He clenched his fist and walked out of the room.

"Daddy can we go see mommy?"

"Yeah sure why not,"

"Nng...Itachi...ah..,"

He sucked her left nipple gently and pulled the other one.

"Itachi....we can't do this here...,"

"Hmm...maybe you're right,"

"Yes...," He then picked her up and sat her on his desk.

"Like this is fine,"

He pushed her down and opened her legs.

"No Itachi...,"

His head went down and she tried to push his head out and close her legs.

_'He's really strong'_

"Itachi wait...,"

**Knock Knock**

Itachi growled and stood up.

Celia fixed her clothes quickly.

Itachi opened the door and Kyosuke ran in.

"Mommy!"

He jumped in her arms.

Celia didn't hug him back she was looking away from Sasuke.

"Oh..it's you," Sasuke said to his brother.

Itachi didn't speak but glared.

He walked over to Celia.

"Hi Celia...,"

"H-hi S-sasuke-kun," She said barely whispering.

He looked sad.

"He already ate so..you don't have to feed him," He saw her eyes looked painful "But I do want to spend some more time with him if it's okay with you,"

She nodded.

"Thanks Celia, Are you feeling okay,"

"Yes, thanks for worrying,"

"Celia please look at me,"

She struggled to turn her head.

"Y-yes?"

"Celia I'm sorry,"

He tried to touched her face but she jerked away.

"Don't please.."

He sighed and looked at Kyosuke.

"I have to go Kyosuke but I'll see you later alright?"

He nodded and smiled up at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and left the room.

Itachi and Sasuke didn't bother to look at each other.

Celia wanted to cry but she just squeezed her skirt tightly.

"Mommy why do you hate daddy?"

Celia gasped and looked down at him.

"I don't hate daddy Kyosuke,"

"Then why wouldn't you look at him?"

"Um...Let's have this talk another time okay?"

She knew this wasn't just painful for her but Itachi to.

She looked at him he was staring to the ground.

"I-itachi,"

He looked up and smiled.

"I'll be back, then we'll go home okay?"

"Sure,"

She forced a smile and waved as he left.

"Mommy?" He looked up at her and left several tears fall down her face onto his.

"Mommy why are you crying?"

She hugged him tightly and kept crying.

Kyosuke hugged his mother again.

Celia tucked Kyosuke in gently and kissed his cheek.

"You should intoduce go on a play date with Sasuke," Itachi said leaning in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I just can't...,"

"Celia you have to let Kyosuke see his father..don't you know what it's like to not have a father,"

Celia looked at him and her eyes softened.

"Yes...but It would be akward and plus I also wanted to spend some more time with you,"

He smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Well Why don't we?"

She blushed as he pulled her to there bedroom.

He closed the door behide them.

Celia gasped as he threw on the bed.

"Itachi..nngh..,"

His lips pressed against her's.

He trailed butterfly kisses from her lips to her neck.

She jumped when he started to kiss behide her ear.

Celia left his hands grabbed her blouse and he ripped it open.

"Itachi this is a new blouse!"

He chuckled and bit her ear.

Itachi smirked at this.

"Celia you're so sweet,"

_'Sweet?'_

She gasped and pushed him off.

_'Sasuke?'_

Sasuke appeared in her eyes as she looked up at him.

He stared at her in confusion. Tears started to well up in her eyes , "Celia...,"

He hugged her tightly as she cried softly.

"I'm sorry Itachi I'm really sorry,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy look I see daddy!"

Celia looked up through her cute white sun hat Kyosuke pulled her to him.

"Kyosuke wait don't run or you'll fall,"

Kyosuke ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Hi Daddy,"

"Hey Kyosuke,"

Celia looked down at him and forced a smile.

"Celia...you look really pretty,"

Sasuke smiled at her. "Thank you, Sasuke,"

"Um..Oh yeah Sarah is in the car but she'll be here soon,"

Celia felt angry rising inside her.

"Y-you brought her too?"

He saw the look on her face and he sighed.

"Celia I'm sorry I just want you two to get along that's all,"

Kyosuke looked inside the pinic basket and smiled.

"Daddy you got my favorite foods in here!"

Sasuke looked down at him and played with his stomach.

"D-daddy stop that tickles!,"

Sasuke laughed at Kyosuke.

"You two seem to be having fun," Sarah smiled at them.

"Yeah...,"

Sasuke kissed Kyosuke's stomach. He sat up and and shook the leaves out of his hair.

Celia sat down at the blanket "Hi Sarah," She whispered.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you," She sighed placing a pillow down as she sat on it Celia couldn't help but look at how she was dressed.

"Isn't what you're wearing a little to overdressed for a picnic?"

Sarah looked down at her low cut pearl blue dress. Her gold earring and braclet's.

"Sorry but a high priced woman like me should always be seen in her beast, unlike you..you're so plain,"

Kyosuke stuck his tongue out at Sarah.

Celia giggled at him and played with his hair.

"Sarah what did I say?,"

"Sorry Sasuke,"

Sarah grabbed his chin and pressed her lips aginst his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

Sarah opened her eye and saw Celia turned away from the sight.

Kyosuke felt his mothers arm shaking.

Kyosuke got up and reached into the pinic basket and pulled out and grapes.

He smirked and grabbed his slingshot and aimed it at Sarah's face annndd.....

**Plow plow pop pop!**

"Aggrrhh! You little brat," Sarah shouted angrily.

Celia turned and saw Sarah's face. She had two grapes up her nose and to on her cheeks.

Her face was so red she looked like a clown.

Burst of laughter exploded form Celia's body as Kyosuke hide behide his mother laughing as well.

Sasuke held back a laugh and covered his mouth.

"You! Celia control you're son, was he raised in a barn?"

Celia frowned as Sarah stomped off.

"Hey Kyosuke when she get's back apologize okay,"

"Why? I don't like her,"

"Kyosuke you will apologize,"

"Why! She always hurts mommies feelings!,"

Sasuke looked up at her.

"Celia?"

"Um..no it's okay Kyosuke see mommy is happy," She forced a smile and kissed his forehead again.

"Moommy stop doing that," He blushed.

She giggled at him as he wiped his fore head.

"Sasuke honey I'm going home I'll call the limo driver and have him pick me up okay?,"

Sasuke was about to speak but then she put him in another deep kiss.

She pulled away and gave a small glare to Celia.

"Sorry about that Celia,"

"It's fine..don't worry about it,"

"Heeey..I'm hungry mommy," He whined and sat in her lap.

"Alright alright fine,"

He smiled at her she was a great mom.

_'She's so pretty when she smiles'_

He reached towards her face slowly.

"Sasuke..? What's wrong?,"

He stoped and reach into the pinic basket.

"Nothing I was just hungry sorry,"

He reached inside the basket and looked back up at her.

"Thanks for bringing us home Sasuke,"

"No problem I could as least do that,"

Kyosuke slept in Celia's arms silently.

"Do you want to come in?,"

"No I gotta get home Sarah's waiting,"

"Oh I see,"

"Celia...how about we go to an amusement park the three of us?,"

"Sure that sounds like fun, I'll tell Kyosuke tomorrow okay,"

"We'll go saturday," He rubbed her arm gently.

"Itachis not home are sure you'll be okay,"

"Yeah..,"

They grew silent suddenly he leaned into her.

"S-sasuke,"

He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Bye Sasuke,"

He waved and got in his car driving away.

"Hey, Sarah! I'm home,"

"Finally what took you so long it's 9 o'clock,"

_'Geez I'm glad you're home safe to, How was your day'_

Sasuke groaned and walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Removing his clothes and throwing thim aside he quickly entered the bathroom.

"So..how was the playdate,"

"You would have known if you stayed,"

"Com'on Sasuke you're being cold again...are you _bored _again?,"

He closed the shower door and turned the water on.

"No..,"

"Sasuke why are you so quiet..is it Celia again,"

"What..?"

"Everytime you think about her you're always so..quiet,"

"Not this again,"

"Sasuke anwser me..do you love her?,"

"No Sarah, just drop it will you?,"

"At least talk to me Sasuke!,"

"Why should I?,"

"You never want to talk..why?,"

"Because everytime we talk you bring up money coming out of my wallet,"

Sarah cbit her tongue and sat on the bed waiting for him.

"Well fine let's talk about you're son,"

"What about him?,"

"What's he like,"

Sasuke suddenly started to laugh.

"He reminds me of Celia sometimes but he's a cute kid, you should have seen him today," Sasuke stepped out of the shower with his towel.

Sarah frowned at the mention of Celia's name.

"But he was runnig with ballon I got him and fell in the lake, I wish you could have seen the look on his face when he hit the cold water,"

Sarah looked at him as he sat next to her.

"It must have been fun,"

"Yeah we're going to the amusement park Saturday,"

"Celia too?,"

"Yeah,"

"No I won't allow it,"

"What?,"

"I don't want her there! With you I mean,"

Sasuke sighed and frowned.

"I told you I love you not her, you don't have to be so..jealous,"

"I'm not jealous I don't want her there with you!,"

"Fine...you don't trust me then,"

"I do it's her I don't trust Sasuke,"

She slithered onto his lap and pushed him onto the bed.

"Com'on I'll show you that you can trust me,"

Sarah winked at him he stared at her and let the magic begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Celia quickly put on her shorts and plain white t-shirt.

"Mommy! Daddy is here hurry up,"

"Daddy are we going now?," Kyosuke shouted running outside to the car.

"Yeah, well have lots of fun,"

Celia walked behide him and Sasuke grabbed her.

"Celia..Um..I was wondering if me and Kyosuke just went,"

"Just you two..?,"

"Yeah..I wanted to get to know him better, when you're around he only talks about you..so..,"

She smiled "Sure,"

"But please be careful,"

Sasuke laughed and ruffled her hair like a child.

"Of course Celia,"

She watched them drive away and sighed going back into the house.

Itachi started to undress and threw his clothes on his chair neatly.

"Itachi..!," the door opened.

"Celia?,"

Celia jumped inside the room and her face started to slowly change red.

"I-I-Itachi...I'm sorry I didn't mean...I'll Leave!,"

He smirked and pulled her into a hug before she could turn away.

"Itachiiii! You're naked,"

"I know..but I am wearing something,"

She sniffed his chest and her face became brighter.

'Cologne?'

"Celia..kyosuke is with Sasuke right?,"

"Yes,"

"So..do you want to fool around?,"

"I-itachi..this isn't like you?,"

"What's wrong with that?,"

"A-aah!,"

He picked her up and slamed her onto the bed hard.

Itachi crawled over her and pressed his body against hers.

"Itachi?"

He placed his lips against her ear.

His breath was hot and it sent shivers down her body.

"S-stop Itachi,"

He started to whispered dirty things into her ear.

She shook under him.

He sucked at her neck hard.

"Itachi that tickles...,"

"Here...Relax and let me take care of you,"

"Alright,"

He bit her neck and she jumped.

Itachi let out a sexy chuckle and he moved her his hands up her shirt.

Her bra came off quickly.

"We won't stop this time,"

She simply nodded and he continued to play with.

Itachi cupped her breast and took them into his mouth.

Celia gasped as he pinched the other nipple.

"Itachi...,"

Celia felt him pull off her shorts quickly.

_'He's moving rather fast'_

He forced her legs opened.

"W-wait! Itachi you don't have to do that..N-no you can't!,"

Itachi stared down at her and his head went down.

_'She's so beautiful'_

Celia grabbed the bed sheets under her and arched her back.

"Itachi!,"

His tongue slithered past her folds.

She grabbed his hair and squeezed.

His tongue moved so fast and hard.

"Stop it, Itachi if you keep doing that..!,"

He bit her and she squeaked.

"D-don't do that it hurts,"

"Then be quiet so I won't do it again,"

He was teaseing her so bad.

"Celia...just relax,"

She nodded and opened her legs he opened her legs again to get a better angle.

"Itachi...,"

The way she said his name made him shiver.

Her walls squeezed his tongue he pulled out and looked up at her.

"Celia...,"

Itachi pushed his hard member inside her.

She gasped and clamped her legs around him.

'You're so beautiful...Celia,"

"S-stop! Don't go so deep Itachi,"

He smirked and ingored her cries and went in deeper.

She hugged him and grabbed his ponytail.

"Celia trust me I just to make you feel good,"

She started to cry and he began to move his hips.

"Itachi...faster....,"

He nodded and moved faster she pulled his hair out of it's ponytail.

"Shit," He breathed into her neck.

"I've never felt anything like you before Celia,"

Itachi stoped and turned her on her hands and knees.

"You'll love this,"

He moved harder and faster she grabbed the headboard for support.

"Itachi! More harder please,"

He kissed the back of her neck and obeyed her.

"Celia...you're so tight!,"

"Itachi please hurry I can't hold it in anymore,"

"Just a little longer...hold it a little longer,"

She nodded and grabbed the pillow and hugged it.

He reached under her and rubbed her breast.

Celia gasped and felt him move faster the bed slammed against the wall.

"Itachi...please hurry,"

He thrusted deeper and harder until he felt her reach her climax his came soon after.

"Aaaah!,"

She fell down and he layed against her and kissed her lips.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cath you off gaurd,"

"It's fine...,"

"Com'on,"

He picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

"Daddy I got mommy a teddy bear,"

"Really I'm sure she'll love it," Sasuke picked up Kyosuke and put him in the car.

"Daddy next time I want to come over you're house okay?,"

"Yeah we'll watch a movie and play a few games,"

Kyosuke smiled big and put his seat belt on.

"Itachi! I'm sorry I'm really sorry don't be mad...please open the door...Itachi..,"

Her back ached as she banged on his door.

Nothing...

"Itachi....,"

A car horn went off and Celia went to opened the door.

Kyosuke jumped on her.

"His Kyo,"

"Mommy, next saturday Daddy and me are going to his house and play wanna come,"

"Sure,"

Sasuke laughed and helped her up.

"I'll see you later kiddo,"

He kissed his forehead.

"Mommy daddy stop kissing me I'm a big boy,"

Celia nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke,"

"It's fine..,"

He kissed her forehead and she blushed.

"Bye," He smiled at her.

"Bye Sasuke-kun,"

She closed the door.

Sasuke stared at the door.

_'Sasuke-kun? Celia...,'_

He noticed something he was blushing and his heart was racing.

_'Maybe I do love you...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Celia sighed and was reading a book in the living room.

Itachi walked downstairs and she looked up and smiled.

"Itachi!,"

She ran to him he ingored her and opened the fridge.

"Um..are you hungry?," He grabbed his chinese food and walked up stairs.

"Itachi...please,"

She grabbed her arm gently.

He frowned and pushed her away.

"Itachi... please I'm really sorry,"

Itachi simply brushed her off and left to his room.

She grabbed his arm again.

Itachi growled and glared at her pushing her off him.

Celia slammed into the wall hard and fell over.

Itachi stared at her.

"Celia...I'm sorry,"

She got up and grabbed her keys and cellphone and ran out of the house.

"Celia come back...Celia!,"

As she drove away all she could think about was Sasuke...Sasuke..Sasuke.

"I hate you Sasuke..That bitch is t rying to steal you away and all you can do is talk about those two,"

"I told you before! Kyosuke is my son and Celia...she's nothing else to me if you don't believe you must don't trust me!,"

She slapped him.

"You bastard, I'll kill her!,"

Angry rose and he slapped her back.

"Don't you ever....don't you ever come near them,"

He left the house and slammed the door.

Sarah smirked as he left.

_'Just as I planned...Celia..you and Kyouke will both die I swear it'_

Celia cried softly in the parking lot at the park.

Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

'Sasuke-kun..?'

She answered it 'H-hi Sasuke-kun,"

"Mm..Celia can you come pick me up?," She gasped.

"S-sasuke are you drunk,"

"Just come pick me up I'm at the strip bar downtown and I don't want to drive,"

"Sure here I come,"

"Thanks Celly,"

_'C-celly?'_

Celia placed Sasuke into the car gently and got in the drivers seat.

"Sasuke...do you want to go home,"

"No! I don't want to be with Sarah right know,"

"Um..okay,"

"Take me to you're house,"

"We can't,"

"Fine then to a motel...I'm really tired,"

She nodded.

"Sasuke why were you drinking?,"

"Me and Sarah had a fight..and She hit so I hit her back when she threaten to kill you and Kyosuke,"

"Please don't drink again,"

"Huh?,"

"Drinking is not the answer and it's dangerous so please be more careful,"

He smiled and nodded.

"Promise,"

"Why didn't we go to Itachi?,"

"Umm...We had a fight to..and he pushed him,"

"What? Why?,"

"Um...I...,"

Sasuke looked at her waiting for an anwser.

"We had sex...and we went to go take a shower...but when he kissed me...I..,"

She stopped and clenched her fist.

"Celia?,"

"I called out you're name...he got mad at me and now he won't even talk to me,"

Sasuke hugged her tightly.

He kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and he leaned in closer.

His breath his her lips.

_'He's so close...'_

He kissed her lips softly she gasped and pulled away.

Sasuke stared at her and he leaned down again and kissed her lips again.

This time she didn't pull away.

Celia kissed him back he kissed her neck and her lips.

"S-Sasuke...we can't do this..,"

"I...don't care anymore..Celia I missed you I made a mistake..I love you!,"

She blushed as he sucked her neck.

"Celia...I love you,"

"No..Sasuke you're talking like this because you're drunk,"

"No I'm not..I love you Celly,"

He pushed her on the bed and layed next to her.

She turned her head and staed at him.

He moved closer and cupped her cheek.

"Celia...,"

His eyes burned into hers.

Herr face started to brighten up alittle.

"S-sasuke...,"

He sat up so face and ran into the bathroom.

'I see...'

She sighed and waited for him hearing the sound of the toilet flushing and rushing water.

The door opened slowly Sasuke walked in and layed back down.

"Are you okay?,"

"Yeah but my hangover is starting to kick in,"

She smiled and put her fingers through his hair.

"Celia...thanks I mean it...,"

"Mmm...,"

"You can just rest up here okay?,"

"I'll take you home first thing in the morning,"

His eyes turned soft and he closed them slowly.

Celia pulled her hands out of his hair.

He opened one eye and stared at her.

"I didn't tell you to stop,"

"Alright...,"

She started again he slowly drifted into sleep and smiled.

_'Damn...my head is killing me'_

"Sasuke," Celia whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared at her he suddenly smiled.

Celia placed a tray of food on the table next to the bed.

Sasuke slowly sat up and looked at the medince next to his glass of milk.

Celia smiled at him.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late for work,"

"Yeah...I know don't worry,"

He took the medince and stared at the breakfast.

"Thanks Cel,"

'What's with these nicknames?'

Sasuke sat up and walked to the bathroom.

Celia smiled and started to make up the bed.

_'This feels like when I used to work for him'_

Her heart was pounding she felt like she was melting.

His heart was pounding fast Sasuke clenched his chest and her covered his face.

"Celia...I'm sorry," He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

After taking Sasuke home Celia hurried home herself. She quietly closed the door behide her.

"Good there alseep..," She walked into the kitchen to started breakfast.

"Celia!," Itachi's dark voice echoed behide her. She turned around quickly "I-Itachi, I thought you were alseep,"

He stared at her as he came into the kitchen. "Um...are you hungry I'll make waffles," It was kinda of hard to make eye contact so she stared at the floor.

She didn't notice he was walking towards her. _'Is he going to hit me?'_ Celia moved back a bit until she hit the counter.

Itachi cupped her faces and pressed his lips against hers. _'Itachi?' _He looked in her eyes

"Celia...I'm sorry I'm sorry,"

"I-It's okay,"

"No It's not...I'm sorry Celia,"

"You don't have to do this I'm fine,"

"No...It's not...I'll make it up to you,"

"How?,"

"I'll take you on a date..and drop Kyosuke at Sasuke's okay...just the two of us..,"

"Sure..," She blushed slightly.

He left the kitchen.

Celia's smile dissappeared .

_'Why?...Why! Does it hurt so much?'_

She covered her face and cried softly.

**-Sasuke's House-**

"Where were you Sasuke!,"

"None of you're business,"

"..You were with Celia...,"

Sasuke looked up from his computer.

"Answer me Sasuke, you were with her weren't you!,"

"...,"

"I knew it..,"

"Look...I'm sorry I hit you...But I got angry so..Sorry,"

She smiled.

"It's okay Sasuke...how about you forget about Celia...,"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What?,"

"Just think of me...,"

She sat next to him and touched his zipper.

Sasuke sighed and pushed her down.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?," She smirked.

_'I won't let her have you...,'_

**-Itachi's House-**

"Here's you go Kyosuke..," Celia smiled placing his plate ifront of him.

"Wah~! It looks like Spongebob!,"

Itachi rufled his hair and smiled.

"Kyosuke would you like to go see daddy?," Celia asked.

"Yeah!,"

Celia smiled and went into the living room.

She picked up the phone and dailing his number.

**-Sasuke's House-**

Ring Ring Ring.

"God Sasuke! Ah...Hah...," Sasuke stopped and sighed.

"D-don't answer it...,"

"I have to...Hold on," He grabbed the cordless phone next to his bed.

"Hello..?,"

"S-sasuke-kun...?,"

"Ah! Celia..! What's up?,"

Sarah growled and pulled Sasuke down and sat on him.

Sasuke flinched.

"Yeah...That's fine...,"

Sasuke's eye twitched as Sarah bit his neck.

She moved her hips quickly.

"Y-Y-Yeah...Sure 5 right. See you then,"

**-Itachis house-**

"I'm glad he's feeling better," She smiled and turned her way to the kichen.

Kyosuke ran past her and into the bathroom.

"Do you need help?,"

"Nooo Mama!," He closed the door and she giggled.

"I forgot to ask you...,"

She looked up at Itachi.

"Were you with Sasuke last night...," Celia's heart skipped slighty.

"...Yes...I was,"

He sighed. "Why do you keep hurting you're self,"

"No! It's different this time Itachi...,"

"How so?,"

"Well Sasuke-kun was drunk so he...Called me and asked me to pick him up...,"

"I see...Next time he calls for a favor like that...Tell me first...,"

Itachi slowly got up and left the kitchen.

Celia sighed softly.

**-Sasuke's house-**

He opened the door and Kyosuke jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!,"

Celia walked into the living room.

"Heey!," Sasuke kissed his cheek.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun..," Celia blushed little.

"Oh...Celia...," He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?,"

"Y-yes thanks to you..,"

"Is Itachi in the car?," He placed Kyosuke down and he ran off into his room.

"Yeah...We're going on a date..,"

"Oh? Really..?,"

"Um...Y-yes..Thanks for the favor...,"

"It's fine,"

He stared at her deeply. She flashed red and turned away.

"You look really cute...,"

"Thank you...," He lended closer to her face.

"S-Sasuke where's Sarah...?,"

"Don't worry...,"

He pressed his lips against hers gently. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

She gasped. "S-Sasuke..We can't do this...,"

"Why?,"

"You're married...I mean...It's not right...,"

"Celia...,"

"I'm sorry...,"

He tried to grab her but she ran out of the house quickly.

Sasuke sighed and watched her leave.

**-Itachi-**

He notcied Celia was quiet on the drive.

"What's wrong?,"

"Oh! It's nothing don't worry...," She forced a smile.

Itachi thought of something and stopped the car by the beach.

"Eh?,"

"We're not goin unless you talk to me for once...,"

"No it's okay...," He placed his kets in his pocket.

"Itachi...?,"

He loked into her eyes and frowned.

"You're in love with him?,"

She soften her eyes. "I know it's wrong that we do this but I guess that's my fault..,"

"Wha?,"

"I was the one who ran out on him...I was the one who hated him to...,"

"It's my fault...,"

"Celia...Don't...,"

"I'm sorry...I hurt you to...,"

He smiled a bit.

"Don't be a big baby...You cry more than Kyosuke...,"

She smiled and blushed.

"That's true..," She laughed a bit.

"Do you feel better know?,"

"A little...,"

"Smile...,"

He grabbed her cheeks and pulled hard.

"That's the best you can do?,"

She laughed and finally smiled.

"There it is...,"

He grabbed his keys.

"How about that date..?,"

She smiled and nodded as they drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

After taking Sasuke home Celia hurried home herself. She quietly closed the door behide her.

"Good there alseep..," She walked into the kitchen to started breakfast.

"Celia!," Itachi's dark voice echoed behide her. She turned around quickly "I-Itachi, I thought you were alseep,"

He stared at her as he came into the kitchen. "Um...are you hungry I'll make waffles," It was kinda of hard to make eye contact so she stared at the floor.

She didn't notice he was walking towards her. _'Is he going to hit me?'_ Celia moved back a bit until she hit the counter.

Itachi cupped her faces and pressed his lips against hers. _'Itachi?' _He looked in her eyes

"Celia...I'm sorry I'm sorry,"

"I-It's okay,"

"No It's not...I'm sorry Celia,"

"You don't have to do this I'm fine,"

"No...It's not...I'll make it up to you,"

"How?,"

"I'll take you on a date..and drop Kyosuke at Sasuke's okay...just the two of us..,"

"Sure..," She blushed slightly.

He left the kitchen.

Celia's smile dissappeared .

_'Why?...Why! Does it hurt so much?'_

She covered her face and cried softly.

**-Sasuke's House-**

"Where were you Sasuke!,"

"None of you're business,"

"..You were with Celia...,"

Sasuke looked up from his computer.

"Answer me Sasuke, you were with her weren't you!,"

"...,"

"I knew it..,"

"Look...I'm sorry I hit you...But I got angry so..Sorry,"

She smiled.

"It's okay Sasuke...how about you forget about Celia...,"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What?,"

"Just think of me...,"

She sat next to him and touched his zipper.

Sasuke sighed and pushed her down.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?," She smirked.

_'I won't let her have you...,'_

**-Itachi's House-**

"Here's you go Kyosuke..," Celia smiled placing his plate ifront of him.

"Wah~! It looks like Spongebob!,"

Itachi rufled his hair and smiled.

"Kyosuke would you like to go see daddy?," Celia asked.

"Yeah!,"

Celia smiled and went into the living room.

She picked up the phone and dailing his number.

**-Sasuke's House-**

Ring Ring Ring.

"God Sasuke! Ah...Hah...," Sasuke stopped and sighed.

"D-don't answer it...,"

"I have to...Hold on," He grabbed the cordless phone next to his bed.

"Hello..?,"

"S-sasuke-kun...?,"

"Ah! Celia..! What's up?,"

Sarah growled and pulled Sasuke down and sat on him.

Sasuke flinched.

"Yeah...That's fine...,"

Sasuke's eye twitched as Sarah bit his neck.

She moved her hips quickly.

"Y-Y-Yeah...Sure 5 right. See you then,"

**-Itachis house-**

"I'm glad he's feeling better," She smiled and turned her way to the kichen.

Kyosuke ran past her and into the bathroom.

"Do you need help?,"

"Nooo Mama!," He closed the door and she giggled.

"I forgot to ask you...,"

She looked up at Itachi.

"Were you with Sasuke last night...," Celia's heart skipped slighty.

"...Yes...I was,"

He sighed. "Why do you keep hurting you're self,"

"No! It's different this time Itachi...,"

"How so?,"

"Well Sasuke-kun was drunk so he...Called me and asked me to pick him up...,"

"I see...Next time he calls for a favor like that...Tell me first...,"

Itachi slowly got up and left the kitchen.

Celia sighed softly.

**-Sasuke's house-**

He opened the door and Kyosuke jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!,"

Celia walked into the living room.

"Heey!," Sasuke kissed his cheek.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun..," Celia blushed little.

"Oh...Celia...," He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?,"

"Y-yes thanks to you..,"

"Is Itachi in the car?," He placed Kyosuke down and he ran off into his room.

"Yeah...We're going on a date..,"

"Oh? Really..?,"

"Um...Y-yes..Thanks for the favor...,"

"It's fine,"

He stared at her deeply. She flashed red and turned away.

"You look really cute...,"

"Thank you...," He lended closer to her face.

"S-Sasuke where's Sarah...?,"

"Don't worry...,"

He pressed his lips against hers gently. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

She gasped. "S-Sasuke..We can't do this...,"

"Why?,"

"You're married...I mean...It's not right...,"

"Celia...,"

"I'm sorry...,"

He tried to grab her but she ran out of the house quickly.

Sasuke sighed and watched her leave.

**-Itachi-**

He notcied Celia was quiet on the drive.

"What's wrong?,"

"Oh! It's nothing don't worry...," She forced a smile.

Itachi thought of something and stopped the car by the beach.

"Eh?,"

"We're not goin unless you talk to me for once...,"

"No it's okay...," He placed his kets in his pocket.

"Itachi...?,"

He loked into her eyes and frowned.

"You're in love with him?,"

She soften her eyes. "I know it's wrong that we do this but I guess that's my fault..,"

"Wha?,"

"I was the one who ran out on him...I was the one who hated him to...,"

"It's my fault...,"

"Celia...Don't...,"

"I'm sorry...I hurt you to...,"

He smiled a bit.

"Don't be a big baby...You cry more than Kyosuke...,"

She smiled and blushed.

"That's true..," She laughed a bit.

"Do you feel better know?,"

"A little...,"

"Smile...,"

He grabbed her cheeks and pulled hard.

"That's the best you can do?,"

She laughed and finally smiled.

"There it is...,"

He grabbed his keys.

"How about that date..?,"

She smiled and nodded as they drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Itachi!," Celia smiled a happy smile as he sprayed her with his water bottle. "See don't you feel refreshed?," She shooked her body. "Not in the least! I said thirsty. THIRSTY!," He laughed and watched her. Itachi sighed and led her towards a small cafe. "I found this place yesturday," Celia smiled "The cakes look delicious!," She pointed out. "How many do you want?,"

"Not that much...I don't wannt get bloated,"

"Fine Fine Fine," He pulled out his wallet. Celia made a sad face and looked away. "What is it?,"

"I...I just don't feel right with you paying,"

"It's fine...,"

"No it's not...Of all the things you did for me I should buy you a dinner," Itachi sighed and looked at her face. He could tell that's how she really felt. "Fine I'll take you up on that...But I don't want dinner...,"

Celia blushed and moved away. "Itachi-san...," He just gave her a smirk.

* * *

"Daddy look!," Kyosuke shouted finishing his last top lego peice on his castle. "Geez how high are you gonna make that?,"

"As big as you!," She shouted making a wide circle with his hands. "Are you saying I'm fat?,"

"...N...Yes...," Sasuke frowned at his child and gave him a sneaky smiled. He got down on his knees and started to tickle him. "Naaah! Daddy...! Stop!," He laughed loudly. Kyosuke kicked and moved his arms widly. "I'm sorry," He stopped and kissed his sons forehead. "Geez...Why do you and mom always treat me like a baby?,"

Sasuke smiled. "Sorry...I'll treat you more like a young man,"

"Thank you!,"

"Sasuke...," Sarah whined in a sexy tone. "Yeah?,"

"Aren't you coming to bed?," Sasuke cleared his throat and pointed to Kyosuke. "Oh! Hi little one," She giggled and walked towards Kyosuke. He moved towards Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?,"

"Mnn...I want mommy,"

"She'll be back later," He sighed. Kyosukesighed and curled into Sasuke's chest. "Will you take a nap with me?,"

"Yeah sure...,"

"Sasuke!," Sarah whined. Sasuke shrugged and picked up Kyosuke. "We'll talk later," He said walking up the stairs.

Sasuke placed kyosuke in his bed and layed next to him. "Daddy?,"

"Hmm?,"

"Will you and mommy live together again?," Sasuke stopped and inhaled deeply. "Um...We can't Kyosuke,"

"Why?,"

"Because...Daddy is married,"

"Well...Get unmarried!,"

"It doesn't work like that,"

"Why? Why? Can't that lady dissappear!,"

"Don't say that...," Kyosuke started to sniffle and cry. "Daddy...!," He reached up to his dad with small arms. "It's okay...Just take a nap," Kyosuke clung to his father tightly not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

"I-Itachi!," He rubbed her nipples softly. "You could relax more...," Celia shook her head side to side. "I-I can't! Ah!," She bit her bottom lip as she arched her back. Celia sighed and looked at Itachi with a hot face. "N-no more...,"

He suddenly placed his mouth around her left nipple and sucked. She yelped and grabbed his hair. "Don't!," Itachi massaged her right breast softly. Celia moaned loudly as his head rose and pulled her nipple with his mouth. "D-Don't pull," He let go and chuckled. He tweaked her nipples harder.

His lips found her neck and nipped at it. "Ah!...Um...NnnH! Ahh!," He frowned and looked at her eyes. "Don't cum yet..,"

"I'm sorry...,"

Itachi moved his left hand down her thigh and rubbed her clit through her jeans. "N-No...," Itachi moved above her and unzipped her pants and pulled her panties until they pooled at her ankles. "No!," He started to grin his hips against hers. She covered her face.

"S-Stop Itachi!," He grabbed her wrist and placed them over her head with one hand. "Sorry...You just drive me crazy...Let me hear your voice,"

He pulled out his long ponytail. Celia blushed at the handsome man above her. Itachi suddenly grinded his hips more and more faster.

She gasped and tighted her fist. _'It's starting to feel good...,'_ Itachi kissed her ips and sucked on them roughly. "Ah! No my lips will swell up!," She moaned loudly. Itachi felt her lower half trobbing under him.

"N-No I'm...Itachi...Uh! Oh wow! Wow!," She blushed harder and her breathing became heavy. Then everything dissappeared.

Celia watched him pulled off his shirt and placed himself in front of her entrance. Her body shook and he slowly went up her body and found her breast again.

"AH!," He entered her heated entrance without any warning. "

"Itachi!," She grabbed his srong shoulders. "Don't worry...," He started to thrust more into her. "So good!,"

Itachi grabbed her hips and quicken his pace. Celia gasped and arched her back. "Itachi! More,"

He smirked. "Yes of course...Anything for you Celia...,"

* * *

Sasuke sighed and looked at his watch. "It's already 12:30," He growled. Sarah sighed and closed her silk robe. "Don't worry about it Sasuke," She cooed and rubbed his exposed chest. "Areyou okay?," She kissed his chest and his neck. He stood up and looked out the window.

A car drove into the yard. He frowned and ran down stairs. Quickly opening the door and glared at his brother and Celia. "I'm sorry we're late Sasuke!," She shouted.

"Geez just get here on time," He yawned. "D-Did you wait up long?,"

"No. But Kyo...," He stoped and looked at her closey. "Is that why you and Itachi got here so late?,"

"Huh?," She covered her neck and chest. They were covered in hickeys. Sasuke glared back at his brother. Itachi was on the phone and didn't pay to much attention to his brother.

"I'm...Really sorry...,"

He just sighed and brought her in the house.

* * *

"Hello Itachi-kun," She voice slithered from the back of the house. Sarah blushed and grabbed his firm shoulders. "How are you?,"

Itachi moved her hand. "Remove your hand woman," He said closing his cell phone. He made an angry face. "I just wanted to leave you a parting message...You see Sasuke and I are going over sea's for a very very important business trip,"

"It's not business if your going,"

"Ha...Very funny. Well kyosuke won't be able to see his father for a while know...,"

"Yeah and...?,"

"Well...Aren't you going on the trip to?,"

"Yes...,"

"So wouldn't it be terrible is something were to happen to those two," She gave him a disgusting sexy smile. "What do you mean?," He started to angry.

She shrugged and started to walk away. Her words rang inside his head. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "How dare you threaten them!," She gave him a smirk and closed her eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHH!," Sarah screamed. Took by surprise Itachi let her go. Sasuke and Celia came back outside she was holding a sleeping boy in her arms.

"What happened?," Celia looked at Itachi and at Sarah on the ground holding her wrist. Sasuke growled and grabbed his brothers collar.

"Hit me...But don't think it'll make you feel better," Sasuke hated that look his brother gave him. He drew back his fst. Celia ran towards the two and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "P-Please don't!,"

He got caught off guard from the pleading of her eyes. He let go of his brother slowly and dropped his fist. "W-We'll be leaving know...Thank you for taking care of Kyosuke,"

He didn't say anything. Itachi put Celia and Kyosuke in the care. Itachi gave his brother one last glance before he left.

Celia made a sad face before looking back at Itachi.

Sarah smirked at Celia and looked down at her husband. "Are you okay?,"

"Yeah...Let's go...,"


End file.
